Nouvelle Vie
by bejaerce24
Summary: Bella trouve un enfant dans la rue et décide de l'adopter. elle sera la future reine du monde magique.
1. Chapter 1

**NOUVELLE VIE**

J'ai recommencé l'écriture et la correction de mes chapitres.

..o0o..

Bella en sorcière descendante des fondateurs et de Merlin.

Harry sera adopté par Bella.

Dumbledore sera mauvais.

Voldemort sera mauvais.

Harry aura frère et sœur ?

..o0o..

Nous sommes le soir du 31 Octobre 1981, Lily et James Potter et leur fils se sont mis à l'abri car ils sont menacés par Lord Voldemort à cause d'une prophétie. Seul leurs amis et le directeur de Poudlard était au courant. Ils avaient demandé à un de leur amis « Peter Pettigrew » de les protéger en faisant le sort de fidélitas qui consistera à les cachés aux yeux du monde mais lui seul savait où ils seraient. Mais ce soir-là le mage noir avait trouvé les Potter et ils ont su que Peter était le traître. Il tua James en premier, suivi de Lily en second en protégeant son fils et il pointa sa baguette sur Harry mais le sort n'arriva pas à destination est se retourna contre lui et la maison explosa.

Lorsque Sirius se rendit compte que Peter n'était plus dans sa cachette, il alla directement chez les Potter pour découvrir l'horrible vérité. Il les avait tous trahis. Quand il entendit du bruit à l'étage. C'était des pleurs de bébé, il monta et vu qu'Harry était toujours vivant. Il voulut le prendre mais son filleul disparu dans une lumière blanche et aveuglante. En rouvrant les yeux il vît qu'il avait disparu et tomba dans les pommes. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans une des cellules d'Azkaban gardé par des détraqueurs.

..o0o..

Quelques part aux Etats-Unis, une jeune fille se promenait en lisant son livre quand elle fut attirée par une lumière blanche et brillante. Elle ferma son livre (Les Hauts-du-Hurlements) et le rangea dans son sac. Elle courut dans la direction de la lumière et trouva un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture bleu.

Elle resta un peu choquer comment quelqu'un pouvait abandonner un bébé seul en plein milieu d'une ville. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Isabella Marie Swan mais préfère Bella. Elle était très mûre pour son âge et très sage, elle à 17 ans et est déjà en terminal.

Elle s'approcha et ressenti une douleur au fond d'elle-même comme si une chose se réveillait en elle. La douleur fini en l'espace de quelques secondes et décida de prendre l'enfant avec elle et de l'emmenait chez ses parents chez qui elle vivait….


	2. Chapter 2

Bella parti avec le bébé dans ses bras. En le regardant de plus près, elle remarqua que le petit garçon serrait dans ses mains des morceaux de papiers. Elle décida de s'arrêter sur un banc du parc pour regarder de plus près de quoi il s'agit.

Elle s'assit et vit qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs lettres, quand elle vit qu'elles lui étaient destinées. Elle cala le petit dans ses bras et entreprit de les lires pendant qu'il dormait et avant de rentrer chez elle.

**_Bonjour Bella,_**

**_Je sais pas que cela vous paraît bizarre mais notre fils est un sorcier et vous en êtes une aussi. Car personne n'aurait pu ouvrir la lettre sans avoir de la magie dans le corps. Nous voudrions que vous vous occupiez de notre fils. Nous lui avons jetez un sort pour qu'il aille vers une personne ayant de l'amour à revendre et beaucoup de pouvoir pour le protéger. Car des mauvais sorciers vont vouloir se venger de lui pour avoir défait le mage noir. J'oublie mes bonnes manières en ne nous présentant pas mais si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que nous avons été tués par un mage noir du nom de Voldemort ._**

**_Je m'appelle JAMES HENRI POTTER et ma femme s'appelle LILIANNE (LILY) JULIETTE POTTER né EVANS. Nous écrivons cette lettre car avec ma femme nous étions condamné, Voldemort voulais notre mort et pour nous protéger nous avons pris un gardien des secrets mais nous savons que ce n'était pas le bon son nom est PETER PETTIGROW._**

**_Nous avons était trahis, s'il vous plait faites en sorte que mes amis SIRIUS ORION BLACK et REMUS JULIEN LUPIN ne soit pas accuse de ce qu'il nous est arrivé. L'enfant dans vos bras se nomme HARRY JAMES POTTER né le 31 juillet 1980, c'est notre bébé mais s'il vous plait prenez soin de lui. Pour que personne le retrouve trouvez lui un prénom et jurez sur votre vie et en faisant tomber une goutte de votre sang sur la lettre. De l'aimer et de le protéger. Merci beaucoup, dans cette enveloppe il y a une lettre pour prouver l'innocence de Sirius à envoyer a Remus Lupin et une autre de la part de ma femme pour un dénommé SEVERUS SNAPE merci d'avance si vous avez pu lire et ouvrir l'enveloppe c'est que vous êtes digne de confiance merci et protéger notre bébé qui est le vôtre à présent_**

**_Adieu_**

**_Lily et James Potter_**

**_Ps: dans cette enveloppe, il y a une clé pour un compte en banque spéciale sorcier et si vous mettez votre sang sur cette lettre vous serez officiellement propriétaire de tous nos biens. S'il vous plait prenez soin de lui merci._**

Bella leva la tête et regarda Harry dormir et se mit à pleurer. Comment un homme non un monstre peut-il privé un enfant de ses parents. Elle prit le canif de son sac et se coupa de le doigt et fis tomber du sang sur les lettres et dans l'enveloppe.

Elle regarda Harry et l'embrassa au-dessus de la tête et lui dit tout doucement « **_je suis fière d'être ta nouvelle maman. Ne t'inquiète plus de rien tu seras heureux avec moi. Je t'aime_** » dit-elle dans un ton qui donne le respect.

Elle mit tout dans son sac et se remis en route. Elle arriva devant chez ses parents et marmonna « **_voilà, nous voici arriver dans ta nouvelle maison_** ».


	3. Chapter 3

Bella était sur le chemin du retour et décida de faire croire à ses parents qu'il était son fils biologique. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchie et pour éviter qu'on lui retire, cela s'avéra la meilleure solution. Elle décida de dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas son père que ce n'était l'histoire d'un soir, et qu'elle avait décidée de le garder.

En remontant la rue jusqu'à chez ses parents, elle réalisa que Harry se tenait fortement à sa nouvelle maman. Elle sourit en pensant que maintenant elle était mère, elle qui ne pensait qu'à ses études.

Elle arriva devant chez elle et remarqua que son père était à la maison. Elle respira un bon coup et pénétra dans la maison. Elle entendue du bruit dans la cuisine et alla donc dans le salon pour y déposer son fils. Elle le déposa sur le canapé, le cala avec des oreillers et le couvris avec le plaid du canapé.

Elle alla en direction de la cuisine, y pénétra et se lança :

-maman, papa, il faut que je vous parle.

_bien sur ma chérie parle, ton père (Charly Swan) et moi (Renée Swan) somme à ton écoute.

-et bien voilà il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'avais était à une fête chez une amie et là-bas j'ai fait une rencontre.

-Bella essaie tu de nous dire qu'il s'est passé quelques choses ce soir-là.

-oui, ce soir-là je suis devenue une femme mais j'en suis ressorti à être maman.

Et là elle voit sa mère avec un air incrédule sur le visage, son père lui est rouge de colère. Elle le voit serer et desserrer les poings. Elle sait qu'à ce moment-là, sa colère va explorer.

-tu nous dis avoir était déflorer, il y a maintenant un peu plus de 1 an et que tu étais enceinte. J'espère pour toi que tu as régler le problème.

-non, je les garder et je l'es confier à une nouvelle amie que j'ai eu pendant ma grossesse et il est en ce moment dans le salon.

-non, je ne veux pas d'un batard dans ma famille.

-d'accord alors considère que tu n'as plus de fille. Je prends mes affaires et je m'en vais avec mon fils.

Elle sortit de la cuisine en colère, monta les marches pris toutes ses affaires, redescendis au rez-de-chaussée et s'en alla avec son fils et le à dos qu'elle avait.

Elle s'arrêta dans un café avec accès internet gratuit. Elle commanda un chocolat chaud et un biberon de lait car Harry s'était pendant que mon ex-père hurlait. Le serveur leur ramena leur commande, elle donna le biberon à son fils et commença à boire le sien. Elle sorti son portable et alla sur internet et chercha des avocats sorcier et moldu. Elle en trouva un, il s'appelait Maître Jenks. Elle prit un rendez-vous pour l'heure à suivre.

Pendant le rendez-vous, elle expliqua ce qu'il lui arrivait et qu'elle avait besoin de papier dans la journée. Dans l'heure qui suivit elle était émanciper et avait un livret de famille. Dans les deux heures qui suivirent elle découvrit qu'elle était milliardaire. Elle devait hériter d'une fortune colossale à sa majorité, mais vue qu'elle est émancipée elle y a droit d'accès. Elle était aussi riche que les Etats-Unis, que la France, que l'Angleterre, que la Chine et que le japon. D'après son avocat elle la plus jeune milliardaire du monde. Donc elle décida de laisser à son fils la fortune que ses parents ont laissée pour lui. Elle fit avec son avocat qui était un sorcier un serment inviolable, et il lui apprit autre chose c'est qu'elle était la sorcière la plus puissante du monde. Elle descendait des 4 fondateurs (Godric Gryffondor, Hega Poufsoufle, Rowena Serdaigle et de Salazar Serpentard) ainsi que de Merlin et de la fée MORGANE. Elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti avant de prendre Harry mais décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. Elle prit ses papiers, ses valises et demanda à son avocat de dire à ses parents qu'ils n'auront rien et que plus jamais je ne porterais leur nom vu qu'elle en à changer en demandant son émancipation.

Ils prirent la direction d'un concessionnaire VOLVO pour acheter 2 voitures. Elle prit une VOLVO BREACK V70 en noire et une qui lui sera livrée une fois le logement trouvé c'est une VOLVO BERLINE S60 en noir et rouge. Elle partit en disant au vendeur de lui donner les clés de la VOLVO V 70 et qu'elle viendra la chercher dans une heure car il faut un siège pour son fils. Elle alla à Autour de Bébé pour lui acheter un siège ainsi que pyjamas, chaussons, chaussures, couvertures, etc…

Elle revint avec les courses en poussant une poussette canne, y déposa le siège à l'arrière et y mis Harry. Elle mit ses courses dans le coffre, le vendeur arriva et lui donna sa carte grise et elle partit.

Elle prit la direction d'une ville simple et pas trop grande. Cette ville était FORKS.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella partis avec son fils pour une nouvelle vie. Elle était sur la route en direction de **FORKS**, elle roulait depuis maintenant quelques heures et elle décida de faire une halte pour la nuit. Elle prit la direction d'un petit village sorcier qui était la version du chemin de traverse mais là c'était le village tout entier. Le village se nommé la **VIOLETTE** qui ne se voyait pas sur les GPS moldu. Il se faisait tard et Bella et Harry commençaient à avoir faim.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle remarqua une auberge qui de l'extérieur ne paraissait pas en mauvais états. Cette auberge se nommée « **COMME AU PARADIS** ». Elle se gara dans le parking prévu pour les clients, elle sorti les valises, les sacs et la poussette du coffre. Elle mit Harry dans la poussette, l'attacha et lui mit une couverture pour éviter d'avoir froid.

Elle pénétra dans l'auberge qui était très calme. Elle était très accueillante qui poussait chaque client à vouloir y rester. Dans un coin il y avait une cheminée avec des fauteuils et des canapés installer autour pour un confort familial. A l'opposé il y avait le coin salle à manger pour chaque repas de la journée. Et enfin il y un bar pour les boissons et réserver les chambres. Les couleurs y étaient accueillantes et chaudes pour se sentir à l'aise. Il y avait des théières qui servaient le thé toute seule, l'orchestre qui jouait sans qu'une personne ne les fasse jouait. Elle alla en direction de l'accueil, et sonna pour appeler quelqu'un.

Elle attendit seulement quelques instants, quand elle vit arriver un homme d'un certain âge.

-**_bonsoir madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_**

**_-c'est mademoiselle, et je voudrais une chambre avec un lit pour bébé._**

**_-bien sur mademoiselle, j'ai la chambre 13 qui a un lit double, avec un lit pour enfant qui s'adaptera en fonction de l'enfant qui y est déposé._**

**_-merci Mr ?_**

**_-c'est Mr Armet, pour vous servir._**

**_-merci Mr Armet et oui cette chambre me convient et je ne sais pas encore combien de jour je vais rester, cela vous dérange si je ne vous paye qu'à la fin de mon séjour._**

**_-non, pas du tout mademoiselle, je mets à quel nom la chambre ?_**

**_-au nom de Bella et Harry Masen._**

**_-bien Melle Masen, voici la clé et je vous souhaite bon séjour parmi nous._**

**_-merci Mr Armet._**

**_-de rien, mais puis-je vous poser une question ?_**

**_-oui allez-y_**

**_-voilà et excuser moi de mon audace mais je vous trouve un peu jeune pour vous promener la nuit et surtout en étant mère._**

**_-non ce n'est rien. En fait c'est très simple j'ai eu Harry à 16 ans et je suis émancipée depuis que mon père m'a mise à la porte. Car pour lui j'étais promise à quelqu'un, comme si on était au moyen-âge. Non mais je vous jure que les têtes de mule son vraiment dur à supporter. Voilà mon histoire et en plus je me défoule sur vous._**

**_Il se met à rire et Bella le suis. Il leurs à fallu plus de 10 minutes pour se calmer._**

**_-dans ce cas pas de soucis, mais vous savez si j'avais eu une fille comme vous je n'aurai pas fait les mêmes choix que votre père._**

**_-merci cela me touche, je vous laisse je suis morte de fatigue. A j'oubliais, pourriez-vous faire monter une soupe à l'oignon avec un chocolat chaud pour moi. Pour mon fils je voudrais de la purée de carottes avec de la viande mixées à mélanger dans la purée. Puis deux biberons, un de jus de fruit et l'autre un chocolat chaud. Je vous remercie._**

**_-bien je vous ramene cela de suite._**

Bella monta les marches en direction de sa chambre avec un Harry très intéressé par ce qu'il voit. Bella entra dans sa chambre, installa Harry dans le lit et lui mit ses jouets en attendant le repas. Elle posa ses valises sur le lit et les vida.

Au bout de 10 minutes on toqua à la porte et Bella alla ouvrir pour découvrir son dîner et celui de son fils. Elle demanda à ce qu'il soit posé sur le bureau. Avant qu'il ne reparte il lui expliqua qu'il suffira de faire sonner la cloche qui est sur le plateau et il disparaitra. Elle lui demanda pour demain des parchemins, des plumes, de l'encre et des hiboux postaux pour l'étranger. Il lui répondit qu'elle aurait tout cela eu petit déjeuner.

Apres le dîner qui s'avéra être succulent, elle donna un bain à Harry, le mis en pyjamas et le coucha. A peine qu'elle l'ait allongé qu'il s'endormi. Elle prit sa douche et dormi avec un vieux t-shirt et en boxer. Et pour elle aussi, des que sa tête toucha l'oreiller elle s'endormi.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella dormait paisiblement quand elle se réveilla en sursaut. Une douleur insupportable lui parcourait le corps. La douleur était tellement forte que Bella s'empêcha de hurler pour ameuter l'aubergiste. Quant au bout de 10 minutes, la douleur était devenue plus forte, elle s'évanouit engloutie par les ténèbres.

Elle se réveilla dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Elle s'assit ans le lit et observa où elle était et vit qu'autour d'elle la pièce était blanche du sol au plafond. Elle trouva la solution, cela ne pouvait que ressembler à un hôpital. Mais au fond d'elle Bella savait qu'elle était dans le monde magique. Comment ? Elle l'ignorait mais c'était dans un but précis. Elle continua son inspection et soudain elle entendit des éclats de voix. D'après elle il y avait 3 hommes et 2 femmes. Elle se concentra et essaya d'entendre ce qui se disait.

P.O.V BELLA

Ecoute un peu ce que je te dis tête de mule. Il faut à tout prix qu'on lui apprenne tout sur le monde magique et réveiller ses pouvoirs. Sinon elle pourrait se détruire et ainsi faire disparaitre toute vie humaine sur terre dit la voix d'un homme.

Non c'est impossible, elle tout juste adulte et toi homme des cavernes tu l'envoie devant des fous dit une seconde voix d'homme.

Je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée. Il faut qu'elle sache mais nous allons y aller en douceur. Mais je suis désolé SAL mais GOD à raison si nous attendons trop longtemps c'est la fin du monde dit une voix d'homme posé.

STOP, cela suffit messieurs il est temps d'aller voir notre invitée. Vous vous comporter comme des jeunes enfants puérils. Maintenant nous savons qui elle est et nous devons de ce pat faire en sorte de la protéger elle et son fils. Vous savez très bien qu'en tant que reine elle va avoir des gens qui vont avoir envie de ses pouvoirs. Donc je suis d'avis de lui dire la vérité et de l'entrainer dit la voix d'une femme vraiment en colère.

Je les entendis se remettre en route vers ma direction. Je tenter de respirer à fond et d'attendre. Quand soudain les portes s'ouvrirent en laissant passer 3 hommes et 2 femmes. Ils étaient magnifiques. Mais dans ma tête je me dit qu'il faut faire vite, j'ai un fils à l'hôtel qui m'attend, un homme à faire sortir de prison, écrire à un loup-garou et enfin retrouver un homme de la part de la mère biologique de mon fils. Quand je sorti de ma rêverie je les vis tous me fixer avec un sourire.

Le premier homme portait une robe verte et argent, il était grand avec les cheveux noirs en carré et les yeux noire. Le deuxième homme portait lui aussi une robe mais de couleurs rouge et or, il était grand, bien bâti, il avait les cheveux bruns qui avait des pics dans tous les sens et les verts. La première femme elle portait une robe bustier de couleurs bleu et bronze, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds coiffés en chignons lâche et avait des yeux couleurs dorés. La deuxième femme elle portait une robe simple de couleurs jaune avec des motifs noirs, elle avait de longs cheveux couleur dorés, elle avait pris ses cheveux sur le cote et en avait fait une natte qui lui fit le tour de la tête et enfin elle avait les yeux marrons chocolat comme les miens. Enfin la dernière personne n'était d'autre que le troisième homme, il portait une robe bleu ciel et blanc. Il avait les yeux bleus clairs et ses cheveux étaient longs et blanc, il avait aussi une longue barbe blanche elle aussi. Dans ses yeux l'on pouvait voir qu'il en avait vu beaucoup. D'un seul coup, je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de les fixés. Moi qui ai une sainte horreur que l'on me fixe, c'est moi qui l'ai fait aujourd'hui et je rougis comme une tomate quand ils me sourient.

Le troisième homme se racle la gorge pour attirer mon attention.

Bonjour Isabella, je vais nous présenter je te présente GODRIC GRYFFONDOR (le premier homme), ici c'est SALAZAR SERPENTARD (deuxième homme), là il y a ROWENA SERDAIGLE (première femme), puis il y a HELGA POUFSOUFFLE (deuxième femme) et enfin je me présente je suis MERLIN.

Et là je sens encore une fois la nuit m'emporter avec des gens qui s'affolent à côté de moi.

P.O.V EXT

Ils virent tous en même temps le jeune Isabella s'évanouir après la révélation que MERLIN venait de lui dire.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella se réveilla une seconde fois. Elle pensait avoir rêvé mais elle constata que non. En ouvrant les yeux elle vit les mêmes murs blancs de tout à l'heure à son réveil, elle vît une pile de vêtements posé sur une chaise à côté du lit. Elle se leva en emportant les vêtements et alla se laver. En ressortant elle vit ROWENA l'attendre avec un sourire attendrissant. Bella lit demanda de l'aider avec le corset et la robe car dans son temps ces robes n'existe plus.

**P.O.V BELLA**

**Re-bonjour, je suis venue seule car mon sortilège m'as prévenue que tu t'étais levée et réveillée. Donc je t'aide à t'habiller et te coiffer et après nous allons rejoindre les autres **me dit-elle pratiquement sans respirer.

**Merci c'est gentil. Je ne sais comment vous faites tous les matins avec ce genre de robes. Mais chacun son temps comme on dit chez nous. Et merci d'être venue seule je crois que j'ai encore du mal à me dire que j'ai en face de moi, des célèbres sorciers qui font parler dans mon temps **lui dis-je en lui souriant.

En reprenant mon sérieux je lui fais part que je peux rester longtemps car mon fils m'attend et comme il fait des cauchemars. Je préfère être présente.

Elle me regarde et me sourit mais ses yeux veulent tout dire. Elle compatie de ma situation, elle se tourne vers moi et vint me serer dans ses bras pour me montrer tout son soutien. Fasse à tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais dès que je suis dans ses bras, je lui raconte tout ma vie. Avant de trouvé HARRY. lui raconte ce que mes parents m'ont fait. Ce que l'avocat m'a dit sur mes descendants sorciers et moldu. A la fin de mon récit alors qu'elle me frotte le dos je pleure. Je veux être forte pour HARRY et faire face aux autres. Après avoir pleuré pendant un bon moment elle me m'aida à fermer le corset et à enfiler la robe. Ensuite elle me coiffa en un chignon lâche. Après tout sa elle me demanda de la suivre pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendent dans la grande salle.

Je la suivi dans de nombreux couloirs. Nous marchions depuis moins de 5 minutes, quand on se stoppa devant une énorme porte en bois. Je n'avais jamais vu sa de toute ma vie et j'étais certaine que je devais ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. Quand je senti une main sur mon épaule je me retourne en vitesse pour faire face à MERLIN. Il me sourit et me fait signe de le suivre dans la salle. Je vis derrière lui GODRIC, HELGA et SALAZARD le suivre ce que je fis. ROWENA nous suivis et referma la porte derrière elle. Merlin fit apparaître six chaises et une table ronde. Il fit signe que l'on pouvait nous asseoir. Apres cela tout le monde s'excusa de la façon dont ils se sont présentés. Ensuite Merlin commença à parler du fait que j'étais leur descendant mais que pour le moment seul le pouvoirs de la fée MORGANE s'était réveiller. Il me parla ensuite du fait qu'ils vont réveiller tous leurs pouvoirs en moi grâce à une potion et chacun vont réciter une formule. Il me prévient que cela risque d'être douloureux pire que le pouvoir qui vient de se réveiller. Puis ils vont créer une bulle temporelle, pour m'apprendre tous les sorts et de pouvoirs devenir maître de chaque matière. Ensuite il lui expliqua qu'elle était la reine du monde des sorciers et qu'elle aurait tout pouvoirs quand son fils rentrera à POUDLARD mais que même avant personne ne peut me faire du mal à moi où à mon fils.

**Je suis d'accord. Donc en clair vous me dite que je serais la prochaine reine du monde magique. C'est cela même si je n'aurais pas été au courant **leur dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Ils me sourirent et MERLIN me demande de le suivre. Il fit apparaître un lit et me demanda de m'allonger sur celui-ci et de me détendre. Il me donna la potion puis j'entendis un sorte de poème mais en mieux

**O toi pouvoirs des anciens encrés au plus profond**

**Nous te demandons de refaire surface parmi nous**

**O toi pour qui nous sommes là pour toi viens au travers de cette personne**

**Que tout blocage venant soit détruit**

**Que seul passe ton pouvoirs et tes sentiments **

Et il répéta ses mots en différente mot quand je vis mon corps brillait de toute les couleurs et d'un seul coup la douleur pire qu'au moment du coucher j'avais l'impression de vouloir mourir quant au bout d'un moment tout s'arrêta j'avais comme impression d'avoir tous les os brisés. Mais aussi d'avoir fait le marathon de NEW-YORK tellement ma respiration était sifflante. Je me levé une fois la douleur et je remarque que j'ai changé physiquement. J'avais plus de poitrine, le ventre plus plat, les fesses bien dodu, j'étais un peu plus grande de 2 ou 3 centimètre et enfin mes cheveux avait poussé jusqu'à mi-cuisse. J'étais devenu divine non sublime enfin un truc comme ça.

MERLIN arriva et m'indiqua qu'il fallait aller dans la bulle temporelle je le suivi suivie à la suite des 4 autres personnes et ….

**P.O.V EXT**

Pendant que BELLA suivait son entrainement avec les fondateurs et MERLIN en ANGLETERRE c'était le chaos car DUMBLEDORE ALBUS faisait rechercher le jeune POTTER qui d'après les registres était toujours en vie et qu'il avait envie d'avoir sa future arme près de lui mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'entre temps les papiers d'adoption sont arriver au gouvernement magique et que comme le jeune HARRY POTTER eu était adopter personne ne pourrait le faire réclamé et donc comme la personne en charge d'adoption bloqua quiconque à part la personne qui ait maintenant le parent du jeune HARRY pourrait voler son or à la banque de GRINGOTTS ce qui le fit bien lui qui était un bon amis de JAMES POTTER après ce coup demanda un congé avec solde pour une durée indéterminé voilà qui fera les pieds à DUMBLEDORE car tant qu'il sera en congé les papiers seront fiables vu que seul celui qui accepté les papiers peut les annuler et comme son congé fus accordé il partis vite très vite sans dire à personne ou il allait comme cela il aura la paix et loin de tout çà .

….

_Voilà si sa vous plaît faites le moi savoir et je vous remercie de vos reviews à bientôt_


	7. Chapter 7

Bella entra en première dans la bulle temporelle suivit des autres personnes. Puis elle fut entourée d'une lumière brillante, elle se vit rapetisser en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant que la lumière s'arrête. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit qu'elle avait un corps d'une enfant entre 7 et 8 ans. Et elle se rappela ce que MERLIN lui avait dit qu'elle fallait qu'elle rajeunisse pour apprendre plus vite et beaucoup mieux.

Helga et Rowena s'approcher de Bella et lui donna des vêtements à sa taille. Elle les mit et suivit tout le monde à sa vitesse. Elle s'assit sur une chaise devant un bureau et il leur expliqua toute les branches de magie qu'elle allait apprendre : **_la magie dite blanche, noire, ancienne, la magie des éléments, la magie des créatures magiques et enfin la magie animaux._**

Elle descendit du tabouret et demanda un miroir pour se voir. Merlin agita son bâton et en fit apparaître un. Elle se regarda et vit qu'elle était restée belle malgré son rajeunissement. Elle continua de se regarder quand elle entendit des gens pouffer de la voir faire. Elle se retourna et rougit en baissant la tête essayant de se cacher dans ses cheveux. Puis elle se rassit et ils lui ont fait part de ce qu'il allait se passer pendant quelques années.

*elle dû lire toute les branches de magie en une année ce qu'il fit qu'elle restait tout le temps à la bibliothèque même pendant les repas. Heureusement grâce à un sort d'Helga « disce tenere celerius » (apprendre et retenir vite), elle put retenir deux fois plus. Mais comme elle a toujours aimer lire cela n'a pas posé de problème. Et ce sort permis de retenir mais aussi à ce qu'il reste en mémoire.

*puis l'apprentissage commença, elle dû lire tous les livres de langues qui existes sur la terre. Il ne lui a fallu que 3 mois pour apprendre toutes les langues. Puis ce fit le tour des langues de toutes les créatures magiques. Elle se révéla encore une fois exceptionnelle car en l'espace de deux mois elle savait les parler. Puis MERLIN lui appris l'élfique, il lui fit lire un livre complique puis elle ne mit qu'un mois à savoir le parler. Ils étaient tous abasourdie de voir à la vitesse qu'elle apprend.

*a 9 ans elle travailla pendant 5 mois avec SAL. Il lui apprit l'art de l'occlumencie et de la légimilencie. Puis avec ROW elle prit des cours de médico-magie, elle l'apprit tout en l'espace de trois mois. SAL lui appris les potions en l'espace de quelques mois elle devint Maître de potion. Avec GOD elle apprit l'art des se défendre, les armes, montée à cheval. Puis avec HELGA elle apprit l'art et la manière de se tenir quand le moment viendra. Puis elle fit la rencontre des gobelins qui lui jurèrent de ne rien relever en ce qui concerne la future reine.

*10 ans déjà Bella ne voyait pas le temps passer pour elle ce n'était de l'apprentissage car elle s'amusait plutôt qu'autre choses car à maintenant 10 ans elle était maître potion et médico-mage ainsi qu'elle savait chaque langue sur le bout des doigts et chaque créatures avait offert un morceau de chacun d'eux pour sa futur baguette comme par exemple le phénix lui avait offert deux plumes et deux verres plein de larmes c'est à dire une plume et un verre pour la baguette et le reste pour elle et ses potions , elle avait aussi du venin et des écailles de basilic (de Salazar) qui lui avait fourni , ainsi que plein d'autre mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus c'est que la veille de ses 11 ans toute les créatures lui ont envoyer une branche du dernier saule pleureur heureux car il pleurer des larmes de joie tout le temps.

*elle commença enfin les cours de métamorphoses , duel , défenses contre les forces du mal , histoire de la magie , runes qu'elle savait par cœur ainsi que beaucoup d'autres qui s'avérer beaucoup plus difficile mais qu'elle faisait avec brio elle fit tous les cours de 11 ans à 17 ans et aussi elle se découvrit être multi-magus c'est à dire se transformer en ce qu'elle voulait et enfin elle pouvait enfin pouvoir sortir de cette bulles même si elle avait reçu tout l'amour des fondateurs et de marlin elle savait aussi que son fils l'attendait dans sa chambre d'hôtel et qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire en se réveillant mais aussi elle avait beaucoup changer physiquement elle était divine et elle avait la peau couleur ivoire presque blanc et ses cheveux était tout aussi magnifique ce qu'elle préférait car maintenant il lui arrivait au niveau des genoux mais en sortant et en revenant à la réalité elle avait envie de suivre le cursus scolaire moldus même si elle en avait pas besoin ce qu'elle fit.

**P.O.V BELLA**

je ressortait enfin de cette bulles temporelles même si cela ne me déplaisait pas d'apprendre mais je dois revenir à la réalité car beaucoup de chose m'attendent et je dois veiller sur mon fils et je vais faire ce que m'a conseiller Merlin c'est d'adopter Harry même si c'est déjà fait sur papier je vais faire une adoption de sang c'est à dire qu'il aura de mes gènes et ainsi personnes ne me le prendra en sortant de mes réflexions je vois tout le monde me regardait avec fiertés les femmes ont les larmes aux yeux les hommes sont pas mieux mais le cache mais Merlin pas du tout lui pleure comme une madeleine et me serre dans ses bras pour me dire qu'il est l'heure de partir car sinon Harry se réveillera et je risque de réveiller des soupçons qui ne serait pas bon par contre merlin me dit

Bella ne t'inquiète pas tu vas avoir des tatouages sur le corps comme par exemple des runes sur les bras et enfin en grand tatouage qui prendra tout ton dos avec nos Creatures magiques à nous 5 donc ne t'inquiète pas me dit-il en souriant et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de pouffait bon je sers tout le monde dans mes bras et je vais m'allonger et retourner dans mon corps ce que fit et me retrouve dans le noir au chaud.

PENDANT CE TEMPS-LA AU ROYAUME-UNIS

A.D rechercher toujours Harry sans trouver une seule trace ce qui le mettez les nerfs à vifs et faisait faire un contrôle dans tous les manoirs et maison de Londres sorciers et tout le monde se demander si l'inestimable directeur de Poudlard n'était pas devenu fou car un bébé qui disparait dans une lumière blanche ne s'envole pas (hi , hi , hi) il avait même envoyait fumsec son phénix mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son bel oiseau comme il l'appelait ne faisait que l'espionner pour la prochaine future reine qui reviendrait en Angleterre comme cour la rumeur de sa renaissance et qui fait peur à Fudge de perdre son poste ce qu'il risque d'arriver mais laissons A.D dans son délire et Fudge dans sa déprimé

Au même moment dans la prison d'azkaban un homme fit un rêve d'une femme avec un bébé qu'il connaissait bien pour être son filleul quand tout un coup le rêve changea et que la jeune le pris dans ses bras et lui dit mon chère Sirius ne t'inquiète pas je sais qui est le véritable coupable tu sortiras bientôt et tu seras libre à bientôt mon chère ami ce qui fit que Sirius se réveilla en ayant le sourire au lèvre en se disant que la jeune femme était magnifique mais surtout magnifique et très belle et se rendormi en appelant la jeune fille mon ange avec le sourire aux lèvres et heureux de pouvoirs sortir bien tôt en priant magïa de tout cœur.

Voilà pour ce chapitre je n'espère pas trop embêtant la suite passionnante


	8. Chapter 8

H.M: harry Masen

B.M: Bella Masen

Bella se réveilla enfin de son sommeil qui était très serein pour elle comme si elle attendais ce qui est arrivé depuis des années mais elle est très heureuse car en regardant dans la chambre elle vit que son fils dormait toujours et d'un sort sans baguette elle vit qu'il était déjà 8h30 et vit que son fils dormait toujours elle demanda à ce qu'on amène le petit-déjeuner pour elle et son fils dans la chambre comme cela elle aurait le temps de faire ce qu'il doit être fait.

Elle voulait écrire des lettres c'est-à-dire beaucoup autant pour le monde magique pour le monde des moldus une pour GRINGOTTS pour transférer sa fortune et avoir une carte de crédit pour les deux mondes sans frais et de garder le secret et aussi de prévenir les gobelins qu'elle était la mère d'Harry Potter et que personne n'avait le droit de fouiller dans ses comptes que ses parents ont mis de côté pour la rentrée scolaire quand il aurait 11 ans et qui sera dans un peu plus de 10 ans .

Une autre pour Amélia Bones par rapport à Sirius Black et les preuves que lui ont envoyés les Potter dans la lettre qu'elle a lu et de la prévenir que Harry Potter avait été adopté du côté moldu et sorcier d'un côté normal de l'autre par le sang ainsi son fils et ils seront protéger.

Et enfin 2 autres lettres pour Remus Lupin et Séverus Rogue qui vont surement en tomber de haut mais il faut qu'il sache que leur vénérer directeur n'est autre qu'un lâche.

La première lettre pour Gringotts disait

_Bonjour messieurs les gobelins, _

_Je me présente je m'appelle Isabella Masen et je voudrais ouvrir un compte chez vous car j'ai découvert il y a peu que j'étais devenu une sorcière et que j'ai hériter d'une grande fortune de beaucoup de monde et j'ai aussi découvert que j'étais la descendante des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et de Merlin et a tous sa je me permet de vous dire que j'ai adopter sur papier et par sang Harry Potter et que dorénavant il s'appellera Harry Masen et que je tenais à ce que cela reste entre nous et que seul une personne sera au courant au ministère donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là et je vous écrit pour ouvrir un compte qui ait en dollar de 999 milliard de dollars et donc de m'envoyer un gobelin pour lui remettre la somme et enfin de protéger les comptes au nom de Potter pour mon fils je me permet de vous mettre 3 petites fioles de mon sang du sang de mon fils avant adoption de sang et après donc voilà pourquoi j'aimerais que vous faire au plus vite pour notre protection à tous contre une personne que je nommera qui n'est pas voldemort mais une autre _

_Merci d'avance et que notre rencontre ce fasse le plus vite possible avec tous mes remerciements d'avance _

_Isabella Masen (future reine du monde magique)_

Voilà la première lette finie Bella regarde le lit de son fils et le voit toujours en train de dormi à poing fermé et continu alors ses lettres mais avant de continuer elle entendit toquet à la porte et ouvrit pour découvrir leur petit-déjeuner elle le remercia et pris son café afin de continuer ses lettres et jeta un sort au biberon d'Harry pour qu'il reste au chaud et elle commença sa deuxième lettre destinée à Amélia Bones

_Chère Mme Amélia Bones, _

_Je me présente je suis Isabella Masen et je vous écrit car j'ai appris il y a peu que votre gouvernement avait arrêté Sirius Black pour être un mangemort hélas pour vous je vais vous fournir des preuves comme quoi cet homme est innocent car pour vous dire la vérité il n'a jamais été le gardien des secrets des Potter pour une simple raison que tout le monde se allait se douter que se serai lui et j'ai en moi la possession des preuves comme quoi c'est Peter Pettigrow qui étais leur gardien les Potter ont fait le serment mais l'ont fait signer à cet homme pour plus de sécurité et que je vais vous faire une copie pour vous et je voulais vous dire que j'ai aussi en ma possession une personne que les Potter m'ont confier et qui a disparu de chez vous c'est Harry Potter que j'ai adopter du côté moldu et de sang dans le monde magique et que pour plus de sécurité je préfère vous le dire et que vous fassiez en sorte que personne n'apprenne qu'il est avec moi tant qu'il n'a pas l'âge pour Poudlard et je vous en remercierait beaucoup car ce n'ai qu'un enfant qui a le droit de grandir en ayant une enfance normale mais il sera au courant de tout par rapport au monde moldu et magique . Donc dans cette enveloppe à laquelle je joint cette lettre il y aura une lettre signer des Potter comme quoi il veule que je sois la nouvelle mère de leur fils ainsi que le pacte signer des Potter et de Pettigrow ainsi que la vérité sur comment Pettigrow a pu s'en sortir et je voudrais que vous regardiez le registre spécial des naissances qui indique si une personne est décédé et je vous remercie d'avance de votre compréhension et dite qu'à Sirius si il sort à qui il peut joindre si il veut voir son filleul merci d'avance avec tous mes remerciements d'avance _

_Melle Isabella Masen_

Bella ferma l'enveloppe avec toutes les preuves qu'elle a et alla voir comment se porter son bébé et vi qu'il dormait encore à point fermer et elle pensa que c'est à cause de toute l'énergie qu'il a dépensé en magie pour atterrir en Angleterre qui l'a fatigué alors elle alla s'assoir et continua ses lettres et elle écrivit aux deux personnes qui restent c'est-à-dire Remus Lupin et Séverus Snape

_Chère monsieur Lupin, _

_Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais je tiens à vous écrire pour vous parler de deux personnes encore en vie et que vous aimé je vais vous parler d'abord de S.B qui je pense pour vous est un traite et bien je vais vous dire que non c'est votre autre amis qui était gardien des secrets des Potter j'ai déjà fait le nécessaire auprès de Mme Bones pour qu'elle enquête et qu'elle interroge cette personne mais comme je pense que votre autre amis c'est enfuis je ne sais pas si ça ira vite ou lentement vu que je connais cette personne mais juste de nom bon comme je vous disais j'ai envoyé des lettres et des contacts que les Potter m'ont laisser en même temps qu'une lettre car il y a de cela quelques jours un enfant est apparu alors que je me promenais dans la rue au Etats Unis et cet enfant s'agit de Harry Potter et pour vous dire que maintenant les Potter m'ont demandés dans leur lettre d'adopter cet enfant ce que j'ai fait si vous voulez prendre contact avec moi adresser vous avec cette lettre soit à Gringotts ou soit au ministère auprès de Mme Bones je sais que vous pensiez si sa se trouve que cet enfant à due mourir c'est pour cela que je vous envoie une photo jointe avec une de ses empreintes comme cela vous pouvez être sûr qu'il va bien et je voulais vous dire que vous restez son oncle malgré que vous soyez un loup garou et aussi un oncle qui aura connu son père biologique je veux pas vous faire couper les ponts mais j'aimerais d'abord que vous attendiez que votre ami sorte de prison pour le voir mais nous pouvons garder contact il n'y a aucun souci merci de votre compréhension mais je viens de me souvenir en fait je m'appelle Isabella mais Bella pour les amis vous en êtes un merci à bientôt pour de bonne nouvelle _

_Isabella_

Voilà pour lui se dit Bella elle espère qu'il ne dira rien au directeur et enfin elle entreprit de faire sa dernière lettre

_Chère monsieur Snape, _

_Je suis une personne qui ne vous connaît absolument pas mais des personnes m'ont dit que vous êtes une bonne personne je vous explique il y a quelques jours j'ai trouvée dans les rues de ma ville aux Etats Unis un enfant de 1 an passer et en touchant cet enfant une lettre m'est apparu et cette lettre était signer par Lily et James Potter et je sais par cette lettre que à une certaine époque vous étiez amis avec Mme Potter et si je vous écrit c'est que j'ai appris beaucoup de chose par rapport à moi mais aussi par rapport à une personne que tout le monde connaît dans votre monde c'est Albus Dumbledore je me permet de vous dire que cet homme d'après les dires de votre ancienne amis que c'est manipulateur car ils ont découvert quelques temps après le sortilège fidélitas qu'il n'avait aucune attention de mettre une autre famille ou leur enfant est né au mois de juillet et qu'ils ont enfin découvert le vrai visage du directeur mais trop tard je vous explique si vous pouviez je sais que vous ne me croyais pas mais l'espionner pour moi c'est simple je vais vous dire un secret qui me concerne et que seul Gringotts est au courant je suis la future du monde magique ainsi que la descendante des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et de Merlin et que j'ai été en leur temps pour tout apprendre sur le monde magique et toute leur créature bon en faites si vous êtes d'accord je voudrais que vous vous mettiez en contact avec Mr Remus lupin qui va vous dire ou me contacter et je vais aussi me dire mon nom c'est Isabella Masen mais appelez-moi Bella _

_Merci d'avance et je suis sincère car sur le parchemin j'ai jeté un sort que seul vous pouvez le lire et ainsi que des gouttes de sang de moi et de mon fils désormais _

_A bientôt _

_Isabella_

Et comme par enchantement Harry se réveilla en pleurant elle alla de suite le chercher

B.M: alors mon bébé tu as fait un gros dodo cela t'a fait du bien

Et elle vît le plus des sourires comme si il pouvait comprendre tout ce qu'elle disait et soudain elle fit le rapprochement qu'il était un petit sorcier donc oui elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et donna le biberon de lait chocolatée à son fils

B.M : tu avais faim on dira

H.M : vi en secouant ses bras et jambes comme pour cogner quelques choses d'imaginaire.

Après le petit déjeuner elle mi Harry au sol avec des jouet le temps de se laver elle s'habilla avec un slim noir et une robe arriva au milieu des genoux avec des bottes rouges bordeaux en coiffure elle se fit un chignon haut et le reste des cheveux en boucles après cela elle déposa sa robes de sorcière noire sur le lit et pris Harry pour le laver elle lui fit couler un bon bain il si amusa pendant ½ heure au moins à rire au éclat à mouiller sa nouvelle maman car il l'appelait déjà maman et sa lui faisait chaud au cœur après être sortie du bain elle l'habilla avec une salopette verte et d'un t-shirt marron et de petits chaussons avec une robes de sorcier comme sa maman noir elle aussi donc elle mis sa robes la ferma pris son courrier , son fils et parti sur le chemin de traverse au Etats Unis tout en saluant l'aubergiste au passage donc elle posta ses quatre lettres et fis les emplettes et comme à son habitudes elle dévalisa les magasins de vêtements pour elle et son fils les hôtesses en fur ravis ensuite tout le matériel pour les potions et tout sorte d'ingrédients et tous les chaudrons ensuite elle alla aussi au magasins spécial layette pour son fils elle voulait un sac à longer ou elle pourrait mettre tout ce dont elle est besoin et d'un coup elle fut attirait par un magasin d'animaux et dès qu'elle entra elle vit un phénix la regarder et décida de le prendre et vu que c'était une femelle et décida de l'appeler estel (espoir en élfique) et demanda un larodor qui ressembler à un labrador mais elle le voulais pour son fils c'est ce qu'elle fît et pris une femelle car comme on sait elles sont plus aptes à défendre les maîtres et famille jusqu'à en mourir donc elle reparti avec ses animaux et ses achats et vu qu'il était déjà le soir et presque l'heure du dîner elle décida de rentrer dans sa chambre et d'attendre des réponses avant de prendre la route pour FORKS .

ANGLETTERRE

Ici A.D était fou furieux toujours pas de nouvelle pour retrouver le fils de James qui était un excellent choix pour une arme et en sachant ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Neville Longdubat et connaissant sa grand-mère elle ne permettrait le directeur en sachant que cette femme connait sa vrai personnalité il décida d'arrêté les recherches mais demanda à un détective privé de garder l'œil au cas où.

Dans son bureau A.B reçu une lettre très suspect mais décida de la lire et plus elle lisait plus elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'ils avaient mis un innocent en prison et prévu d'aller interrogée S.B sur le champs en allant à Azkaban avec Kingsley un auror avec qui elle de bon rapport au travail et elle le prévient d'aller chercher S.B et de le ramener une fois que tout le monde surtout le ministre ne soit pas là car c'est une enquête que même ils se doutent qu'il l'avait mi là pour éviter un procès et sa elle ne le supportait pas du tout et avec les preuves il faudrait juste qu'il soit au garde à vue pendant 24 heures et d'ici là elle allait prévenir son amis Remus lupin de venir le lendemain à 7h30 précise.

A Gringotts le directeur lu la lettre et su enfin qu'elle s'était réveiller et vu des preuves fournis par cette personnes il n'y avait aucun doutes de qui elle était et lui renvoya une lettre comme quoi le lendemain il enverrait un gobelin du nom de gripsec et que ce sera ce gobelin qui s'occupera de ses coffres ainsi que pour monsieur Potter et que la carte elle l' aura tout de suite sans problème et qu'il allait lui confier les bagues des fondateurs et de merlin comme étend reconnu mages et reines car en acceptant ce rôle le tatouage est là donc il était aux anges s'il on puis dire.

Et enfin Remus et séverus reçurent leur lettres et se jurèrent de faire leur possible d'un pour Sirius et faire du moins essayer la paix avec séverus et l'autre d'espionner A.D pour cette personne qui écrit la lette car il avait entendu parler de la reine par sa mère et il était enfin heureux pour tout et les deux hommes sourirent en se couchant car une chose est sur le monde commence à changer grâce à ISABELLA

_Et voilà la suite un peu plus longue car je voulais mettre toute les lettres dans un même chapitre bye à bientôt _


	9. Chapter 9

Après tous ces papiers finis Bella pris du plaisir à s'occuper de son fils en houant avec lui en lui expliquant ce qu'il était arrivé à son ancienne maman et que maintenant ce serais elle qui s'occuperai de lui tout le temps et que jamais personne ne lui ferais de mal sans en passer par elle.

Le lendemain à son réveil elle trouva une lettre signée par Gringotts comme quoi elle avait rendez- vous avec un dénommé Gripsec qui serait son conseiller et vu que c'est le même qui s'occupe des coffres Potter cela ne posera pas de soucis et sera plus facile pour lui et plus discret pour la suite des évènements qui vont suivre car dans quelques années tous les sorciers du monde vont apprendre la vérité comme quoi la reine du monde magique c'est éveillée et qu'elle a pris son aile Harry Potter connus sous le surnom de celui-qui-a-vaincu ce qui n'enchantant pas Bella car pour elle son fils est son fils donc elle verra sa plus tard pour le moment elle se prépara elle et son fils pour la visite du conseiller pour lui remettre la somme en question et lui dire de tout mettre dans un seul coffre et que pour son fils c'est de lui laisser son coffre jeune et lui donner 20 galions par mois pour son fils.

A 14h00 pile le gobelin arriva avec un sourire fier, elle l'emmena dans sa chambre avec un sort _silentium (_avec ce sort personne entend ce qu'ils disent et n'entendent pas non plus l'extérieur), elle le fit s'asseoir à la table et lui servis du thé ainsi qu'à elle.

**B.M : bonjour monsieur Gripsec, je suis heureuse de rencontrer mon futur conseiller et celui qui protégera l'héritage de mon fils comme vous le constaterais pour le moment mon fils dort ce qui va nous permettre de parler tranquillement** **et comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans ma lettre je veux que tout ça fasse dans une discrétion absolue** dit-elle pour être bien comprise dès le début.

**G : je comprends tout à fait mage Bella et je peux vous dire que nous les gobelins sommes les créatures en parenthèses les plus discrètes en ce qui concerne nos clients et je tenais à vous dire que notre directeur a déjà déplacer tous les coffres des fondateurs et celui de merlin en un seul et que je vais vous fournir votre carte de crédit une fois le papier signé pour celle-ci** dit gripsec.

**B.M : je vous remercie pour l'explication et je vous fait entièrement confiance et je vous demanderais de remercier votre directeur car c'est exactement cela que je penser faire pour faire plus simple et pour les coffres Potter je voudrais que vous laissiez le coffre jeunes et que vous rajoutiez 20 Galions par mois de ma part dans son compte à part cela les papiers son en règles et je vous fournis mes papiers que j'ai eu lors de mon héritage ainsi que des valises pleines que j'ai vider de mon compte moldu pour vous elle son juste rétrécie il y en a 100 valises les plus grandes que j'ai pu trouver et je vous en remercie encore.**

**G : c'est un plaisir pour nous que vous nous faisiez confiance et nous nous feront tout pour garder cette confiance que vous avez mis en nous, bien alors continuons voilà les papiers à signer. Un pour la remise de la carte de crédit, un pour les comptes rassemblés en un seul, un pour les papiers que vous nous avez fournis, un pour les valises que vous nous avez fournis et que nous allons mettre en Galions, un pour le compte jeune de jeune Harry et le transfert des 20 galions par mois et ce sera tout.**

Et voilà maintenant c'est fait elle explique à Gripsec qu'elle va continuer ses études moldu pour bien se mélanger parmi les humains, elle lui explique qu'elle va dans une ville dans l'Etat de Washington qui a pour nom « FORKS » et pour finir elle annula le sort _finem_ qui veut dire fini donc elle dit au revoir au gobelin et commença les valises mais ne les finis elle voulait aller de côté moldu pour trouver une maison ou habiter et sur pour elle et son fils.

Elle mit Harry dans la poussette et parcouru la ville à la recherche d'une entreprise de vente de maison quand elle en vit une en face de l'endroit où elle était, elle décida d'aller voir les offres quand elle tomba amoureuse d'une villa avec un beau jardin il y avait 2 chambres principales et une dizaines autres pour les invités un grand salon style château de Versailles une salle à manger style des plus grands endroits encore debout en fait la maison était toute construite comme cela et quand elle vit que le prix avait baissé plusieurs fois elle alla demandait des renseignements car la maison était le paradis pour des futurs locataires qui risques de nous rejoindre quand il auront appris où vit Harry et sa nouvelle maman, elle y entra alla voir un conseiller pour lui demander le prix exacte de la villa et il lui expliqua qu'ils avait dus baissé le prix plusieurs fois car la maison était belle mais trop chère pour des personnes sans beaucoup de moyens et elle lui expliqua qu'elle la voudrait de suite car elle chercher une maison pour et son fils et le conseiller content de vendre enfin la maison qui est rester invendus depuis des années voir au moins 20 ans était heureux comme sur un petit nuage et lui expliqua les démarche et comme par magie elle secoua la main derrière le dos et lui donna tous les papiers mais demanda à payer de suite pour être sûr et exigea d'avoir les clés et les titres de propriétés maintenant pour éviter au proprio de changer d'avis et de monter les prix et il lui expliqua qu'il aurait tout cela dans ½ heure et elle décida de rester dans l'agence pour être sûr de ne rien manquer du discours qu'il va faire au proprio comme quoi sa maison était vendue mais s'il voulait la vente de suite il devait ramener les papiers et les clés de suite et ainsi tout serait en règle pour la suite elle serait même capable de donner un peu plus ou même de jeter un sortilège au proprio pour ne pas qu'il est à faire des choses stupides de toutes façon arriver à FORKS Bella avait l'intention de changer les serrures et de jetait de sortilège tout autour pour éviter des créatures de la nuit venir sur son terrain enfin il arriva sera la main de Bella et lui fournis tout ce dont elle avait besoin et remercia les hommes et parti pour sa nouvelle demeure en chemin elle alla dans un magasin pour meuble (NdA : chez nous BUT , CONFORAMA , ETC…) et acheta encore d'autres meubles pour toute la maison et une cuisine dernièrement sorti car elle aime plus que tout cuisiner et en ce moment elle n'a pas eu le temps elle se dépêcha d'acheter tous ce qu'il faut dans une cuisine des poêle , des casseroles , des robots , des couverts , des assiettes , des verres etc….

De retour à l'hôtel elle finis les bagages et paya l'aubergiste et parti en direction de FORKS en l'espace de 4h30 de route avec des arrêts pour Harry qu'il puisse se manger et jouet les voilà devant la nouvelle maison avec les livreurs de tout ce qu'elle à acheter en tout elle à acheter pour 30.000 galions du côté sorcier et moins du côté moldu elle à débourser 10.000 dollars elle leur ouvris la maison et ils ont déballer tout en l'espace de 2 heures et Harry s'était endormi dans les bras de sa maman étant fatigué du voyage et de tous les changements mais le pire de tout pour sa maman c'est qu'elle allait devoir l'emmener avec elle au lycée jusqu'à trouver une nounou digne de confiance jusque-là le lycée allait devoir supporter un enfant d'un peu plus de 15 mois dans leur classe une fois les déménageur parti que ce soit moldu et sorcier elle lança un sort et tous les meubles se montèrent tout seul ainsi que la cuisine aussi les chambres enfin toute la maison elle avait déjà tout régler pour l'électricité l'eau le téléphone enfin tout quoi au bout ½ heure toute la maison était prête elle alla coucher Harry et lança les sorts suivant pour protéger sa maison et les habitants qui y vivrait et rendre la maison incartable.

Home unplottable (NdA : maison incartable en latin)

Complète praesidium (NdA : protection complète en latin)

Voilà comment Bella protégea son fils comme elle alla se coucher après une petite collation et une douche rapide elle jeta un sort au lit de Harry s'il se réveille cette nuit et s'endormi en pensant à demain le lycée.

Pendant ce temps-là en Angleterre Remus pris contact avec rogue et Mme Bones et en effet d'après elle et tous les papiers qu'elle a elle va faire libérer Sirius sur le champ et l'envoyer chez lui pour qu'il puisse récupérer des quelques jours qu'il à passer avec les détraqueurs et qu'il pourrait faire les recherches sur Harry après mais en attendant Remus eu du mal à se contenir quand il appris par Mme Bones que le directeur de Poudlard a voulu il y à a peine quelques heures prendre de l'or sur le compte des Potter heureusement les gobelins lui ont dit que tant que le jeune Harry ne serait pas retrouvé les comptes seront gelé jusqu'à preuve du contraire et sans la preuve devant leur yeux de l'héritier des Potter Albus se retrouve sans un sous à part la paye qu'il reçoit tous les mois pour être directeur ainsi que tous les titres qu'il ait Albus repartis les mains dans les poches avec une folle envie de tuer tous les gobelins en ayant entendu cela Remus donna une lettre signer de lui rogue et Mme Bones pour la nouvelle maman d'Harry et lui expliquer ce qu'il se passer ici en Angleterre

Sirius arriva entouré d'aurors à 11h00 du matin en mauvais état c'est normal vu le mal que font les détraqueurs et sont allez le déposer là où Remus leur demanda poliment de le déposé et de repartir.

Pendant 1 mois il le soigna en lui révélant ce qu'il savait à propos d'Harry et qu'une fois qu'il serait sur pied il rechercherait la nouvelle mère d'Harry mais c'est de savoir si elle va accepter qu'ils restent avec elle le temps qu'il faudra c'est la question qui n'a pas de réponse pour le moment et qui en aura une plus tard et ils allèrent se coucher en pensent à ce que pouvait faire Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

P.O.V Bella

Aujourd'hui est encore un jour nouveau pour moi et Harry car je reprends le lycée en ayant un fils avec moi malgré que le directeur n'était pas pour quand je lui ai dit pourquoi je devais avoir mon fils avec moi le temps qu'il s'adapte et de trouver une personne de confiance pour lui il l'a accepter j'en suis heureuse je me voyais pas passer le peu de temps que je passe avec lui car trouver une nounou dans une petite ville c'est pas gagné et c'est pour ça que cela m'arrange mais enfin je suis stressée à mort je tremble heureusement mon fils à l'air de comprendre car il me regarde et m'appelle « maman » pour la première depuis que je l'ai avec moi donc 15 jours et cela me fait chaud au cœur de comprendre que ce petit bout de chou vous fait entièrement confiance j'en suis fière mais aller on y vas.

Je suis devant l'accueil pour mes papiers de rentrée de classe donner tel et tel papier et heureusement que je fais de la magie en un coup de main mes papiers sont fait ouf, j'ouvre la porte de l'accueil et la dame d'un certain me regarde comme si j'étais une bête curieuse car aujourd'hui pour faire jaser je porte Harry avec un porte bébé et cela doit la choquer mais je m'en fou complétement de toute façon le dirlo la déjà mise au courant de qui devait arriver alors je ne me fait d'histoire , je m'approche

- bonjour je suis Isabella Masen la nouvelle et voici mon fils Harry Masen me présent-ai-je

- Oui vous êtes la nouvelle le directeur Franck m'en a fait part alors voici vos papiers et une feuille de présence pour vos profs à me remettre à la fin de la journée, bonne journée me dit-elle

Voilà expédier bien fait enfin un petit sourire aurait été bien mais bon que demander de plus alors qu'on m'autorise mon fils à venir avec moi.

Et voilà tout le monde arrive et me dévisage comme déjà la nouvelle mais ce que je ne supporte pas c'est que l'on pointe du doigt mon fils et je leur lance mon regard qui tue qui veut dire continue et ta mort approche et moi je rigole à l'intérieur de moi mais mon visage reste figer et là tout le monde continus sa route d'un seul coup j'entends des pneus crisser et je Volvo grise à côté de la mienne et un une Audi et j'en vois sortir 6 personne qui sont bizarre enfin je ne serais la seul bête curieuse ce qui m'inquiète c'est la blonde qui regarde mon fils et qu'elle va me la piquer qu'elle essaie elle va trouver quelqu'un à sa taille.

Et voilà la matinée de passer obliger de se présenter et de présenter mon bébé et d'un seul coup je sens quelqu'un à mon dernier essayer de pénétrer dans ma tête et je décide de bloquer et quand la prof de math me met à côté d'une petite brune avec des pics sur la tête qui ressemble à un lutin je redoute une chose mais je ne sais pas quoi et quand elle me touche la main là j'ai trouvé un mot pour qualifier ces 6 personnes VAMPIRES et je suis sous le choc pendant 10 secondes et je vois leurs yeux et me dit qu'il ne poseront pas de problème donc pas de soucis mais à l'heure de la cantine j'irais les voir pour pouvoirs rencontrer leur chef de clan en terrain neutre enfin je verrais.

Voilà il est midi l'heure de la cantine j'espère qu'il de quoi faire réchauffer sinon je suis bonne pour …. Mais que je suis nouille le biberon est rester au chaud depuis le début avec un sort spécial sur le sac à longer bon on va trouver la table des vampires attend que je me concentre je claque des doigts et voit leurs table scintillait et quel est vide donc je vais me chercher un plateau et comme par hasard tout le monde me laisse passer ce que s'est cool d'avoir avec moi mon p'tit bout mais bon je vais m'installer en remarquant que Harry commence à grogner signe qu'il commence à avoir faim alors je me dépêche et vais m'installer et je vois tout le monde me dévisager sa doit leur faire bizarre que quelqu'un s'installe à une table qui doit être réserver pour des vampires je crois que moi aussi j'appréhende leurs réactions mais je m'en fiche.

Je sors le biberon et le donne à Harry qui est sur mes genoux maintenant et qu'il doit tranquillement et j'ai le temps de commencer mon repas quand j'entends des gens parler en messe basse « tu as vu où elle sait installer » ou alors « ils vont la massacrer » ou bien « je donne pas chère de sa peau » voilà les rumeurs et d'un seul plus un bruit je me doute qu'ils sont arrivés mais je vais attendre qu'ils se pointent devant moi et après je verrais bien.

C'est seulement au bout demi –heure qu'elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et elle consenti à lever la tête et vit les personnes sorti des deux voitures à côté de la mienne et je leur demandai :

-oui vous voulez quelque chose

-oui que tu te tires me dit me dit une des deux blondes en ayant d'un seul coup les yeux noirs et comme pas impressionnés je leur réponds

-non, je fais manger mon fils et je mange mais vous pouvez vous installé leur proposai-je

Et contre toute attente la fille qui ressemble à une fée s'assoit à mes côté et commence les présentations

-moi c'est Alice Cullen, le brun cuivré c'est Edward Cullen et sa fiancés Emma Hale, ici il y a Emmett Cullen et sa fiancé Rosalie Hale et enfin mon fiancé Jasper Hale et toi t'est qui malgré que tu fasses partie des potins du trimestre me dit-elle à toute vitesse et je demande comment j'ai réussi à suivre ce qu'elle m'a dit mais nous verrons bien.

-moi c'est Isabella Masen et je vois Edward tilté sur mon nom et mon fils Harry Masen je le garde avec moi car je viens d'arriver et que je n'ai pas de nourrice et tant que je n'ai pas confiance en la personne il est très dur de le confier enfin je vous raconte la suite mais asseyez-vous ne rester pas planter comme des statues vous allez prendre racine leur dise avec un sourire en coin.

Je les vois s'asseoir et je commence la conversation avec Alice qui est une fille pleine de joie qui n'arrête pas de parler c'est à se demander si quelqu'un arrive à la suivre de temps en temps mais bon je l'apprécie je n'ai jamais apprécié quelqu'un de toute ma vie mais je sais que mon âme-sœur se trouve être un sorcier et non une créature magique comme les vampires etc…

Comme je vois la discussion bien avancer je claque des doigts et fige le temps pour parler sans des oreilles indiscrètes que sont les moldus surtout adolescent.

-je connais votre secret et j'aimerais rencontrer votre chef de clan leur dise d'une traite avec le sourire en coin que j'ai octroyé de Salazar, et je les vois tous figer et leur explique qui je suis en faisant cout et je les vois se dérider si c'est possible, quand je les vois acquiesce et leur dit de venir me joindre à mon adresse avec leur chef de clan, sa compagne et le reste de celui-ci et enfin je ramasse tout et me lève et repart chez comme c'est convenu avec le dirlo pour qu'Harry fasse sa sieste.

En arrivant chez moi il y a trois hiboux qui attendent sur le perchoir que j'ai installé, mais je vais d'abord coucher mon bébé qui dort déjà et venir après.

Les lettes sont une de Gringotts me disant et expliquant qui était venu pour essayer de prendre l'or de mon fils en leur renvoyant une réponse de continuer de protéger ses arrière pour le futur, la deuxième est de Séverus Rogue qui m'indique que maintenant il fera le gaie pour moi et m'explique la même chose que les gobelins et maintenant je sais que c'est ce foutu directeur qui veut ruiner mon fils mais avec Mme Bones qui est au courant il ne pourra rien faire, et enfin la dernière lettre est de Mr Remus Lupin et de Mr Sirius Black qui m'explique qu'ils sont enfin retrouver et qu'il voudrait me rencontrer dans les prochains jours pour connaître la nouvelle maman de son filleul et neveu ce que je me doutais mais j'ai la place sauf les meubles j'irais dans la semaine m'acheter tous ce qu'il me faut pour les chambres vu que j'en ai pas mal mais je crois que je vais plutôt aller chercher des cailloux et les transformer en meubles se sera plus pratique que me trimballer avec Harry qui est si petit il a encore du mal à se faire pour les longues distances donc je leur envoie une invitations pour dans 1 mois .

Et comme je récent la fatigue venir je vais me coucher et met le réveil pour les visiteurs de ce soir.

Du côté des Cullen c'est l'apocalypse car ils sont intriguer par cet femme-sorcière comme ils aiment l'appeler et qu'il ont dû prévenir Carlisle le chef du clan et Esmée sa compagne qui sont ok pour aller la voir et comme toujours Alice parle des vêtements qui faudra mettre ce soir pour être présentable ainsi que des cadeaux pour elle et le bébé vu qu'elle sera seul contre 8 vampires et elle continu pendant que les autres font la sourde oreille, il n'y a que Jasper son fiancé qui l'écoute et qui essaie de suivre ce qu'elle et enfin ils décident de faire classe buissonnière pour faire leur achat et se préparer car pour Alice, Rosalie et Emma il faut des heures et des heures pour se préparer même si elles peuvent le faire en quelques minutes mais elles aimes se faire plaisir à faire à l'allure de chez les humains.

et à l'autre bout du pays en Angleterre les gobelins reçurent une réponse et continuèrent comme l'avait demandé la responsable des comptes, Séverus Rogue reçu lui aussi sa réponse et en était heureux de pouvoirs enfin faire ce qui est juste et de racheter ce qu'il a fait à Lily et enfin de protéger à sa manière les arrières du petit Harry et enfin les deux derniers maraudeurs reçurent leur réponse eux aussi et ils était bien contents de recevoir dès leur nouvelles mais il y en a un qui fut le plus ravis Fu Sirius qui en découvrant une photo de Bella et Harry tomba sous le charme de la jeune malgré jeune mais ne put s'empêcher d'être attiré par elle et il verra bien en y allant dans un mois et tout serait prévu mais ce qui n'empêcha pas à Remus de se moquer de lui et ils étaient enfin heureux malgré le deuil mais se savait enfin serin de savoir ou vivrai le petit Harry et aussi la magnifique Bella.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus alors

Sirius et Bella ensemble oui/non ?

Bye à la prochaine


	11. Chapter 11

Je me lève après avoir fait un petit somme. Je vais voir mon fils qui est dans sa chambre et que j'entends jouer car c'est lui qui m'a réveiller et quand je vois l'heure je me dis que ce soir ce sera un repas léger pour moi et une bonne purée de carottes avec de la viande mixés avec du jus de pomme et un petit suisse. Je mange en même temps que lui, après que j'ai débarrasse la table je vais prendre une douche et met Harry en pyjama. Je le mets au lit dans sa chambre avec un sort autour de son lit pour le protéger au cas où un nuisible viendrai l'embêter.

Maintenant un coup de baguette et toute la maison est toute propre. J'entends toquer à la porte, c'est vrai que quand Harry dors je désactive la sonnette pour éviter de le réveiller vu les cauchemars qu'il fait. J'ouvre la porte et voit devant moi deux personnes que je n'ai jamais vu.

« Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?»

« Bonjour je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme Esmée, mes enfants m'ont que vous vouliez nous rencontrer »

« Oui, excuser moi mais je penser avoir dit que j'attendais tout votre clan et »

« Famille pas clan mademoiselle »

« Veuillez me pardonner mais j'avais demandé à vos enfants de venir en famille, donc excuser moi mais veuillez entrer »

Ils entrèrent et je leur présentai les sièges. J'allais à la cuisine pour prendre le thé et la bouteille de sang avec la tasse et les 2 verres.

« Bon je vous prie de m'excuser encore pour ma repartie de tout à l'heure mais j'avais bien insisté et »

« Insister pour quoi Melle ? »

« Pardon je fais une mauvaise hôte d'accueil, je suis Isabella Masen dite Bella. Je voulais vous parler à tous en même temps bon je me lance je sais que vous êtes des vampires. »

« Pardon, vous avez perdu la tête, vous… »

« Non et écoutez-moi je sais ce que vous êtes car je suis une sorcière et que je veux juste dans un bon terme avec la famille de vampire qui y vis c'est pour cela que je voulais tous vous voir. »

« D'accord Bella, je ne vois pas de problème a sa mais avant tout si vous nous racontiez comment en êtes-vous venue à vivre ici »

Et là je déballe tout ma vie avant Harry et après la venue de cet être magnifique et comment mes parents m'ont renié et que je suis émanciper.

« Voilà toute l'histoire je vous propose un peu de sang de gibier ? »

« Oui je vous remercie et excuser ma femme mais elle est émue et en colère contre nos enfants de n'être pas venue alors que vous nous avez tous inviter »

« Je comprends et moi aussi je suis vexé et une chose à vous dire que vous allez leur dire de ne pas m'adresser la parole je suis quelqu'un qui ne pardonne pas facilement. Mais vous êtes toujours toi et Esmée bienvenue chez moi. »

« Je te remercie Bella »

« Bien maintenant raconter votre vie et celle de votre famille et Esmée ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas que tu t'embrouille avec tes enfants tu j'ai.. »

« Non Bella ils n'ont pas le droit ils vont m'entendre à la maison tu te rends compte Carlisle que nous étions TOUS invités et je suis sûr qu'ils sont dehors à entendre ce que l'on dit. »

« Cela m'étonnerais Esmée j'ai jeté un sort pour pas que l'on entende ni de l'extérieur ni de l'intérieur, donc rien ils n'ont rien »

Et là nous nous mettons à rire et enfin ils se reprennent et me raconte leur vie que Carlisle à transformer Esmée qui s'était jetée du haut d'une falaise à cause de la perte de son bébé.

Edward mourrait de la grippe espagnole.

Rosalie qui agonisait dans son sang dans une ruelle.

Emmett qui avait été trouvé par Rosalie et qu'il avait transformé après la demande de celle-ci.

Alice et Jasper eux par contre les ont rejoint la première ne se souvient pas de la d'avant ni qui la fait devenir un vampire et ce dernier c'est en temps de guerre dans le sud du pays au Texas qu'il fut mordu par maria chef d'un des clans du sud.

Et enfin Emma fus mordu par Edward car c'est son âme-sœur.

Après cela nous avons discuté pendant au moins près de 2 heures suite à cela ils sont repartie et me dit qu'ils sont de bon ami. Ils me serrent dans leur et je leur fait la bise et vu l'heure de dire à leur enfants que demain je n'irai pas au lycée, je les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et les voit partir dans une Mercedes noire.

Je suis en train de débarrasser quand le sort que j'ai jeté sur Harry me prévient qu'il fait un cauchemar. Je prends ma baguette, la pointe sur la table qui se range seule et sur moi pour le pyjama et me dépêche d'aller prendre mon bébé qui pleure à chaude larmes.

« Chut Harry chut maman est là, tu vas venir dans le lit de maman. Le méchant monsieur n'est pas là chut. »

Je prends la direction de ma chambre avec Harry qui somnole dans mes bras. Je m'allonge et met Harry au milieu du lit et se serre contre moi et enfin je m'endors après une dure journée.

Du côté des Cullen

Esmée n'en revenait de toutes les épreuves que la jeune avait confrontées mais c'est surtout que ses enfants aller l'entendre et beaucoup vont changer au oui.

Carlisle vit le regard qu'avait sa femme et se dit même qu'il était sûr qu'Alice ne va pas voir venir tout ce qu'il va se passer. Ils arrivèrent à la maison et personne en vue et je vois la vois se tourner vers moi avec le même regard et la vois tendre la main pour avoir la clé de la pièce blindé qu'il lui tend. Et se décide d'aller dans son bureau pendant qu'Esmée fait son_ brin de ménage_ et ferme derrière lui.

Pendant que son mari s'est enfermé dans son bureau pour éviter son coureau. Elle va dans toutes les pièces de la maison et prend tout de chaque personne.

*dans le salon _la Wii, la tv, la chaine hifi, les jeux vidéo, les dvd, le lecteur dvd, l'ordinateur avec la connexion internet._

*dans la pièce blindée elle prend des chaines et des cadenas et va mettre des chaines spéciales et cadenas sur le piano et met des cadenas à la pièce pour faire des défilés pour les filles.

*dans chaque chambre elle prend les jeux vidéo et les Wii ainsi que les ordinateurs portables. Elle sort assez d'habit pour une semaine et met des chaines et cadenas sur chaque buanderie armoire etc…

*et enfin elle prend toute les carte de crédit et chéquier de la maison car quand ils vont chasser ils ne prennent rien une chance et met toutes ses trouvailles dans la pièce blindé et ferme à double tour et va voir Carlisle.

Elle entra dans le bureau et explique tout à Carlisle et est tout à fait d'accord avec malgré qu'il trouve sa excessif. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois heures qu'ils entendirent les enfants entrer et Emmett crier au cambriolage et qu'ils décidèrent de descendre.

P.O.V ESMEE

« Bon les enfants aller vous asseoir dans le salon nous arrivons »

Je descends avec mon mari et les trouve tous assis ne pouvant rester en place. Ce qui prouve qu'ils savent qu'ils auraient dû venir avec nous voir la jeune Bella comme elle les avait invités. Mon chéri pris la parole.

« Bon comme vous pouvez le voir nous revenons du rendez-vous qui était normalement prévu en famille donc je vous laisser Esmée vous dire votre punition »

« Voilà vu que Bella, nous avait invité tous ensemble vous serez tous punis. J'ai décidé de retirer tous ce que vous aimez faire quand vous n'allez pas chasser. La punition durera deux mois donc un part un je vais vous le dire. »

« Pour Emmett : _pas de tv, pas de Wii, pas dvd, pas d'ordinateur et pas de carte de crédit._ »

« Pour Edward : _pas de piano, pas de livres et pas de carte de crédit._ »

« Pour Jasper : _pas de jeux vidéo, pas de livre et pas de carte de crédit._ »

« Pour Alice : _pas de shopping, pas de défilé, pas d'armoire, pas de magasine et enfin pas de carte de crédit._ »

« Pour Rosalie : _c'est la même punition qu'Alice sauf que ton job à la crèche tu oublies pendant 2 semaines._ »

« Pour Emma : _c'est pareil que les filles et en plus d'instrument._ »

Et je les vois tous protester et je leur explique ce que Bella voulait et leur dit de ne pas lui adresser la parole pendant deux mois, jusqu'à la fin de leur punition entre temps j'ai envoyé un message à Bella lui expliquant ce que j'avais fait et me répondit : _cela ne change rien je suis rancunière bise Bella._ Et je la comprends.

FIN POV ESMEE

Esmée repartie à ses activités et vit les visages incrédules de ses enfants et se tournent tous vers Edward et Emma et j'ai trouvé les fautifs.

Ils n'en crurent pas un mot et allèrent vérifier quand ils sont tous réapparurent avec des visages déconfit prouvant que j'étais sérieuse et vais leur expliquer que Bella était rancunière et Alice se retourna vers Edward et lui dit que c'est de sa faute si elle a perdu une nouvelle amie et pars en furie chasser.

Du côté de l'Angleterre c'est la déca tombe pour Dumbledore qui vient de découvrir que quelqu'un est le tuteur magique de l'enfant qu'il recherche mais ne sait toujours pas où il est.

Il a essayé avec le parrain et le loup mais ils sont trop en colère contre lui par rapport à Azkaban que ce n'est pas la peine d'y songer.

Il a fait appel au gouvernement mais Fudge a été destituer de son rôle de ministre par l'assemblée de tous les ministres et c'est maintenant Mme Bones qui est devenue ministre, là impossible elle lui a simplement répondu : _désolé monsieur le directeur mais le jeune Potter est en sécurité nous avons fait un tour chez les dursleys et nous avons vu que quelqu'un les avait sous sort de méchanceté et imperium j'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas vous. Et maintenant veuillez m'excuser j'ai des choses à faire. J'oubliais de vous dire d'arrêter toute recherche sur Harry il a été adopté moldu et magiquement donc vous ne pourriez le reprendre donc en revoir et merci._ Et lui avait fermé la porte au nez, c'est ainsi que tous les membres du gouvernement magique savait les manipulations que faisait Albus sur Fudge mais comme il était grand manitou il ne pouvait rien faire sans témoignage et preuve donc se mettait juste en travers de sa route.

Il rentra à Poudlard en furieux mais deux personnes était contente l'une d'elle était Séverus Rogue l'autre était Mme Pomfresh. Ils rigolèrent du malheur de leur directeur et pompom demanda à Séverus de contacter la nouvelle maman d'Harry et de lui dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle.

Ce qu'il fit de suite en expliquant les changements en Angleterre du côté magique.

Sirius se remettait grâce à la potion que leur envoyait pompom pour la guérison car malgré tout il a été avec les détraqueurs pendant quelques mois.

Remus rigolait intérieurement car quand Sirius dormait il ne cesser d'appeler Bella. Et se dit vivement qu'ils aillent au E.U pour les voir car patmol ne tenait plus en place. Il alla se coucher car la journée était riche en émotion pour eux aussi, avec l'élection du nouveau ministre et le vrai visage d'Albus. Le monde magique bouge.

Voilà la suite

Bye à bientôt


	12. Chapter 12

Bella avait dû se lever pratiquement toutes les 2 heures car son fils n'a fait que des cauchemars. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'Esmée lui avait envoyé. Elle aurait voulu être une petite sourie pour voir leurs réaction. Donc ce matin-là, il était un peu plus de 9 heures du matin et avait décidé de rester chez elle, vu la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

Mais Bella trouva tout de même bizarre les cauchemars de son fils et essaya de voir pourquoi cela lui arrivait. Elle alla le chercher et lui donna le biberon en le mettant devant une chaîne de télévision pour enfants. Elle lui installa son parc et ses jouets devant celle-ci et mis en place une protection. C'est pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse mal le temps qu'elle fasse ses recherches.

Elle conjura plusieurs livres sur la table de salon et s'y installa. Au bout d'une heure, elle trouva enfant. D'après des études de recherches d'un sorcier au temps des fondateurs, quelqu'un ou quelques choses pénétrait dans ses rêves et lui faisait avoir des visions. Pour en être débarrassé il faut savoir faire l'occlumencie. Mais Harry était trop jeune, le seul moyen c'est qu'elle lui bloque le temps qu'il sache en faire.

Le temps passa très vite et elle remarqua qu'il était près de 11h t décida de faire le repas du midi. Elle fit des lasagnes fait maison pour tous les deux et en dessert ce sera de la glace à la vanille et au chocolat.

Elle rangea ses livres d'un claquement de doigt et mis la table de la même manière. Elle installa Harry sur sa chaise et lui servit son repas et fit de même pour elle. Apres le repas, Bella décida de mettre au point le sortilège avant la sieste. Elle l'assit sur ses genoux, lui pris sa tête entre ses mains et regarda droit dans ses yeux et mis en place une barrière là où il y avait de la noirceur.

Ceci fait elle coucha Harry en lui faisait un gros câlin qui lui était retourné. Puis fit des achats pour faire des potions en grande quantités. Elle envoya la lettre avec une chouette blanche et bleu-noir, en demandant le matériel. C'est-à-dire un four spécial, plusieurs chaudrons, des ingrédients en grandes quantités en fait tout ce que doit avoir un maître en potion.

Puis décida de regarder son courrier et vis des réponses à ses lettres. Une était de Séverus qui lui expliquait toute sa vie, comment son père l'avait forcé à entrer aux services de Lord Voldemort. Puis vers la fin lui dit qu'il surveillerait le dirlo en attendant qu'il arrive en Angleterre. Il lui dit aussi ce que le dirlo à fait en allant à Gringotts. Et qu'elle risque de recevoir une lettre de leur part.

Elle était folle de rage en pensant à ce que serait devenue son fils dans les mains d'Albus. Enfin elle se calma en allant chercher du café dans la cuisine. Elle revînt et continua de regarder son courrier et elle avait belle et bien une lettre de la part de Gripsec qui lui expliqua ce qu'avait essayé Albus. Et enfin elle vit une lettre des deux autres personnes avec qui elle correspond, c'est une lettre de Sirius et Remus lui disant qu'ils seront là dans 3 semaines et joignirent avec la lettre une photo des deux maraudeurs.

Quand elle vît la photo, elle trouva l'homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs très sexy. Mais elle préféra attendre qu'ils arrivent mais elle était impatiente. Puis au bout d'une heure elle reçut sa commande qui avait était rétrécie. Elle remit l'argent au hibou qui accompagner sa chouette et pu accéder a ses achats. En voyant l'heure, il allait être l'heure du goûter pour Harry, elle prépara le tout.

Elle descendit à la cave et fit le ménage avec un coup de baguette. Elle installa tous son matériel reçu et fit apparaître une armoire pour les ingrédients et les y installa. Ainsi de suite pendant ½ heure qu'elle prépara sa pièce. Elle remonta et alla voir si son fils dormait toujours et se rendit compte que oui. Elle décida d'envoyer des texto à Esmée pour voir comment cela allait chez elle.

..o0o..

Pendant ce temps-là chez les Cullen

Edward n'en revenait de ce qu'Esmée avait osé faire. Elle était vraiment en colère et maintenant tout le monde lui en voulait mais il n'était pas seul vu que c'est les 3 garçons qui ont eu l'idée de ne pas y aller. Il décida d'aller parler à Carlisle pour essayer d'adoucir la punition et après ils verront bien.

Carlisle arriva une heure après qu'ils soient rentrés du lycée.

Ils montèrent tous les 3 au bureau. Quand Carlisle les vit entrer il se doutait de savoir pour une fois ce que serait la discussion.

-Carlisle il faut que tu nous excuse, mais on ne peut pas rien faire. Il nous faut une seconde chance essaya de plaidoyer Emmett

-Je suis désolé les garçons mais cette punition ne vient que d'Esmée. Si vous voulez la faire enlever, il faut voir avec elle dit Carlisle avec un petit sourire

-Tu sais d'avance qu'elle nous dira non-dit Jasper d'un ton calme

-Probablement, mais c'est de votre faute si vous n'avez plus rien. Quand on est invité on y va ou on dit non de suite dit Carlisle d'un ton sévère.

-Et moi je fais comment, il n'y a que mon piano qui me calme dit Edward en commençant à s'énerver.

-Ecouter moi une bonne fois pour toute, la punition vient d'Esmée et non de moi. Puis si vous n'aviez pas fait la bêtise de faire faut bon à une personne chez qui on est invité. Bien la prochaine fois qu'elle nous invite je vous prierais de faire présence dit Carlisle d'un ton dur et ferme.

Il leurs fis signe de prendre la porte. Ce qu'ils firent en baissant la tête, ils allèrent ensuite parler aux filles. Et décidèrent ensemble d'essayer de faire changer d'avis leur mère. Ce qui n'allait pas être tâche facile.

Quand enfin Esmée rentra de sa chasse. Ils lui parlèrent et essayèrent de plaidoyer leur punition. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 8 heures de parlementassions qu'ils eurent une réponse. Esmée leur dit que la punition sera levée que quand Bella arrêtera d'être rancunière et après avoir fait des excuses à cette dernière. Et bien sûr ils n'étaient pas content, c'était soit faire ami ami avec une humaine soit attendre que la punition soit lever.

Esmée parti voire Carlisle et en rigolant car ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

..o0o..

Pendant ce temps-là en Angleterre

A.D devenait de plus en plus fou, car il n'arriverait plus à mettre la main sur le dernier des Potter. Il du congédier son détective privé. Mais il avait toujours son fidèle mangemort dont il pouvait abuser et manipulé à sa guise.

Séverus savait que le dirlo perdait la tête et lui faisait croire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais en fait repenser au courrier qu'il avait reçu de la jeune Bella par rapport à comment il nommé le dernier des Potter. Il se promit d'y réfléchir.

Pour Remus tout allait pour le mieux. Il était heureux d'avoir son ami chez lui. Malgré que cet ami ne lui parlait que d'une belle brune aux yeux couleurs chocolat. Il pensait devenir fou de temps en temps. Heureusement il arrivait à faire dévier la conversation soit vers Harry, soit vers A.D, soit vers une conversation plus passionnante. Vivement qu'ils aillent aux Etats-Unis.


End file.
